robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Official Magazine/Issue 3
Issue 3 of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine, cover dated February 2003, was released on the 9th of January 2003. Features *'Designing Robot Wars: For Your Eyes Only - The Look of Robot Wars!' - An interview with the three judges, Noel Sharkey, Martin Smith and Mat Irvine. *'In Their Own Words: Running For An Earning' - A feature about the making of Robot Wars, including interviews with Lighting Crew Chief Gus Kiddstanton, Production Designer Julian Fullalove and Construction Manager Paul Duff. *'Running the House Robots: Doing The House Work' - Editor Darryl Curtis recounts her experience working with the other House Roboteers. *'International Mayhem - Robot Wars Germany' - Simon John Gerrard looks at the new German Robot Wars that was soon to air over in Germany. Regulars *'Editorial' - An introduction to the magazine from editor Darryl Curtis. *'News: Three-Two-One Activate!' - The latest Robot Wars news, including the filming of a new series of Techno Games, Growler being upgraded to have a flamethrower and Primo the Robot, a realistic humanoid robot used to raise money at the filming of Extreme 2. Also included dates and locations of upcoming live events (Robots Abroad), other robot news stories (Robowatch), airing dates for Robot Wars episodes around the world (Wars Watch) and a list of Robot Wars websites (Wars On The Web). *'Personnel Zone: Bill Hobbins' - An interview with Bill Hobbins, Robot Wars series producer. *'Battle Zone' - Reports of Heat F and Heat G of Series 6. *'Q&A' - Technical Consultant Derek Foxwell's section. *'Meet The Roboteers: Reign of Fire' - An interview with Graham Bone and Hazel Heslop of Team Firestorm. *'Merchandise: Pits Stop' - A look at the Robot Wars Merchandise available, this issue featuring reviews of Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) and Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. *'Razer Sharp Subscription Offer!' - 13 issues for the price of 12. *'Back Issue Arena' - Details on how to order back issues. *'Crew Profile: Who's Who' - An interview with contestant coordinator Neil Charlwood. *'Drop Zone' - The section for letters from fans. *'Craig Charles: Master Of Mayhem!' - Craig Charles' column, giving an insight to his role on the show. *'Next Issue' - A preview of Issue 4. Competition *'Live & Flipping!' - The prize was tickets to the Magna Science Adventure Centre, where the Living Robots exhibit, created by Noel Sharkey, was being held. 8 family of five tickets and 6 doubles (2 adults or adult and child) were available to win. **The question to win the prizes was "Which one of the following robots is not one of the House Robots?", with the choices A) Chaos 2, B) Shunt, C) Mr Psycho. The correct answer was Chaos 2. Posters *'Mr Psycho and Firestorm' *'Growler' Adverts *'Dreamwatch magazine' (Page 2) *'Star Wars magazine and comic' (Page 4) *'Transformers books' (Page 15) *'Buffy The Vampire Slayer magazine and Angel magazine' (Page 33) *'Farscape: The Illustrated Season 3 Companion' (Page 39) *'Titan Talks - Magazines and Books from Titan Magazines' (Page 46) *'Farscape magazine' (Page 66) Gallery RWOM3p3.jpg RWOM3p5.jpg RWOM3p6-7.jpg RWOM3p8-9.jpg RWOM3p10-11.jpg RWOM3p12-13.jpg RWOM3p14.jpg RWOM3p16-17.jpg RWOM3p18-19.jpg RWOM3p20-21.jpg RWOM3p22-23.jpg RWOM3p24-25.jpg RWOM3p26-27.jpg RWOM3p28-29.jpg RWOM3p30-31.jpg RWOM3p32.jpg RWOM3poster1.jpg RWOM3poster2.jpg RWOM3p38.jpg RWOM3p40-41.jpg RWOM3p42-43.jpg RWOM3p44-45.jpg RWOM3p47.jpg RWOM3p48-49.jpg RWOM3p50-51.jpg RWOM3p52-53.jpg RWOM3p54-55.jpg RWOM3p56-57.jpg RWOM3p58-59.jpg RWOM3p60-61.jpg RWOM3p62-63.jpg RWOM3p64-65.jpg RWOM3p66.jpg Category:Books and Magazines